


On the Virtues of Submission

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Broken Castiel, Broken Sam, Candy, Childish Castiel, Crying Castiel, Cute Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Dominance, Games, Happy Ending, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pets, Top Dean, Toy Store, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel are Demon!Dean's pets. In this installment, Sam breaks with a little push from Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Virtues of Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Could be construed as non-con/dub-con.

One night, after Dean had tucked his pets into bed, he lingered outside the closed door to make sure they settled down quickly. Even as a demon, he still had a soft spot for his baby brother and his favorite angel.

 

He was just about to leave when he heard one of them speak up. “Sam, everything would be so much easier if you’d just submit,” he heard Castiel say.

 

“How can you even say that, Cas? You used to be this mighty being, and look how you’ve fallen.”

 

“That was before. Dean has given me a new purpose, a better purpose. He makes it easy for me to succeed, and he cares for both of us. He protects us and keeps us safe from harm. He promised us we’d never need to hurt again, and he’s kept his promise.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you need to _enjoy_ it.”

 

“I don’t _need_ to enjoy it. I just do,” Castiel replied. “And you would too, if you stopped fighting it.”

 

“You mean I’d enjoy being a demon’s slave? No thanks.”

 

“Sam, you know that we’re not Dean’s slaves. We’re his pets.”

 

“Like that makes this any less degrading.”

 

“Pets are cherished, slaves are not. There’s a difference.”

 

“Whatever, Cas. Just go to sleep.”

 

There was silence in the room for a long minute, and Dean was preparing what to say to Sam when he went in when Castiel spoke again. “If you obeyed, you’d get more privileges.”

 

“Eating isn’t a privilege. I’m sorry, but it’s not.”

 

“No, it’s not, but the act of doing so without permission is. And, besides, I have other privileges as well, and you would too if you were good.”

 

There was a long silence. “Cas... We don’t have to live like this. Run away with me. Tonight. Please.”

 

“Sam! You shouldn’t even _think_ of running away. And even if you did, I wouldn’t join you. I like my role. I enjoy being Dean’s pet. I love him, and he loves me. That is all I ever wanted.”

 

“Dean doesn’t love anyone but himself. He’s a _demon,_ Cas. He doesn’t love you, he doesn’t love me. He’s _incapable_ of love. The sooner you accept that, the better off you’ll be.”

 

Castiel started to cry, and that was when Dean decided to intervene. Castiel began sobbing when he saw Dean, so Dean picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

 

“You don’t believe that, right, Cas? You know how much I love you, don’t you?”

 

Castiel nodded shakily. “It just h-hurt to hear him say you didn’t.”

 

“Sam, I’ll deal with you tomorrow. Page me if there’s an emergency,” Dean said, gesturing at the Walkie-Talkie on the nightstand. He backed out of the room and locked the door from the outside with one hand on the way out.

 

“Shh, Cas, I’m gonna take care of you, all right?” Dean cooed, rocking Cas back and forth. “How would you like to sleep with me tonight?” Castiel cheered up considerably at that and nodded enthusiastically. While there was no large difference between their bed and his – he liked to keep his pets comfortable, so they had an extra-large king-sized bed with a memory-foam mattress, individual memory-foam pillows, and down blankets to keep them warm at night – they both seemed to like sleeping in his bed more and would jump at the opportunity whenever it arose. Dean suspected that it was because of the ambience. He’d allowed his pets to each decorate one half of their room, and Castiel had been overjoyed. He’d chosen a lilac color for the walls and lilac-themed shelves and furnishings as well. He had stuffed animals and books to keep him entertained when he wasn’t with Dean. Dean knew that Castiel’s side of the room wasn’t the problem; it was Sam’s.

 

Sam had chosen a blue-and-green theme for his side that clashed miserably with Castiel’s. He had one lamp, one night table, and one book, and that was the extent of his furnishings.

 

Dean’s room, on the other hand, was lushly furnished with a red and black theme. The walls were lined with velvet and the floor was covered with plush black fur. The bed was slightly firmer than the one that Sam and Cas shared, because Dean liked it that way. There was a huge desk against one wall, but the room was large enough that it fit right in. Dean knew that Castiel’s favorite part was the pictures of him and Sam that decorated the walls. It reminded Cas of how much Dean adored his pets.

 

“I’m sorry I got upset, Master. I know you love me,” Castiel apologized.

 

“Call me Dean tonight,” Dean said as he laid Castiel down on the bed and cuddled close to him.

 

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said, beaming.

 

“Anytime. You’re my sweet little baby angel.”

 

Castiel blushed at the praise.

 

“Cas, in the future, don’t try to talk to Sam like that.” Castiel’s lip quivered, so Dean gave him a gentle kiss. “No tears. I’m not mad, and you’re not in trouble. I know that you were just trying to help. Let me take care of Sammy, though, okay?”

 

Castiel nodded, a small tear escaping the corner of his eye despite his best efforts. “I just wanted him to be happy. I’ve waited so long for this, and I just wish we could all enjoy it together. I love you both so much.” He let out a shuddering sob and buried his face in Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Dean soothed. “I’m going to make everything okay.”

 

Castiel nodded and did his best to smile up at Dean.

 

“Is there anything you want, sweetheart?”

 

Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion. “I have everything I need right here, M- Dean.”

 

Dean smiled. “I meant toys, clothes, books... Anything. You know I want only the best for you.”

 

Castiel giggled. “I saw this ad on TV the other day...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It was for a talking dog. It was _so_ cute, Dean, and I wanted it so bad, but I was afraid to ask.”

 

“I want you to tell me when you want something in the future, Cas. I just want to make you happy, and I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what you want.”

 

“Does that mean I can have the doggie?”

 

Dean laughed. He tried and failed to resist the temptation to kiss his pet. “I’ll look into it tomorrow. For now, I want you to go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Castiel nodded, sleepily. He smiled as Dean tucked the blankets around him, and snuggled into the demon happily. “Love you, Dean,” he mumbled as he fell asleep.

 

“Love you too, Cas,” Dean whispered.

 

***

 

When Castiel woke up, Dean was gone. In his place was the toy he’d wanted and a note saying: _Stay here and play with this until I get back._

 

Castiel shrugged to himself. It was almost ten o’clock, two hours past their normal breakfast time, so he figured he wouldn’t be waiting for long. Dean didn’t keep clocks in the bunker, a fact that Sam bemoaned but that Castiel didn’t mind. He still had an instinctive sense of time that he used to both of their advantages. Sometimes when they were sitting on the floor together Sam would silently ask him for the time and he’d tap out the number against his knee. At times like these, it made waiting easier for him.

 

He didn’t mind waiting, though, especially not when Dean had so thoughtfully provided him with a toy to play with. Castiel gave the dog’s paw an experimental squeeze, delighted when it started singing. He was going to have fun with his new toy.

 

***

 

Dean had left the bunker early that morning to get Castiel his toy so that he’d have enough time to discipline Sam. He had a plan that would be more painful and more effective than any physical punishment he could think of.

 

When he returned, he put the toy and the note next to Castiel and went into Sam’s room.

 

Sam was awake when he entered. Dean sat down next to him on the bed. “So, I heard you want to run away.”

 

Sam looked away. “N-no, Master,” he lied.

 

“It’s okay if you do,” Dean said, putting one hand on Sam’s leg. Sam looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise.

 

“I don’t, Master. I promise.”

 

Dean nodded, and stood up to walk over to Castiel’s side of the room. “Tell you what,” he said, picking up one of Castiel’s most-loved books and turning it over. “Door’s open. If you want to go, go.” He put the book down and turned to face Sam, who was staring at him slack-jawed.

 

“You’d let me _leave?_ ” He asked, looking between the door and Dean.

 

Dean nodded. He had no intentions of letting Sam get very far, but Sam didn’t need to know that yet – wouldn’t need to know it at all, if Dean was right.

 

Sam bit his lip. “What about Cas?”

 

Dean shrugged. “What about him? He’d be devastated, but you’d be free.”

 

“What about you, Dean? What will you do?”

 

Dean twitched. He hated it when one of them called him Dean without his permission, but he’d let it slide for now. “I’d miss you, Sammy. I love you, believe it or not.”

 

“Dean, let me help you, please. I can fix you! I can cure this!”

 

“You can’t fix something if it ain’t broke, Sam.”

 

Sam just shook his head and disentangled himself from the covers. He padded over to the closet and began to pull his clothes on – first a black undershirt, than one of his plaid shirts that Dean _hated_ , then a loose-fitting pair of jeans that Dean couldn’t stand either. He made it as far as the doorway before he stopped and hung his head.

 

“I can’t do it. I can’t leave you like this,” he said.

 

Dean grinned. Victory was sweet. “Last chance, Sammy. Final offer. If you don’t go now, you’ll be stuck with me. Forever.”

 

Sam shuddered. “I won’t leave you,” he whispered.

 

Dean let his eyes flash to black. “Then get yourself out of those clothes and make sure you’re in the kitchen, on your knees, in three minutes.”

 

***

 

Dean walked in on Castiel giggling and clapping at his toy. He coughed to get the former angel’s attention, and Castiel looked up at him, sheepishly.

 

“I guess I got a little carried away,” he admitted, embarrassed.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean said with a smile. He enjoyed seeing his pets happy, and even if he had been upset, Castiel needed a gentler hand. Usually a time-out was enough to make him contrite and obedient. He walked over to the bed and gently caressed his beautiful angel. Castiel leaned into the touch and purred.

 

“You hungry?” Dean asked, ruffling Castiel’s hair.

 

“Yeah, but I need the toilet first. M-may I?” He asked.

 

“You’re such a good little pet, Cas. You don’t even need to ask and yet you do so anyway. Go ahead. Meet me in the kitchen when you’re done.”

 

Dean watched him leave and then went into the kitchen. He was pleased to find Sam there, waiting just as he’d told him to, so he petted him absently as he walked by.

 

“How does French toast and bacon sound, Sammy?” He asked cheerily.

 

“Good, Master,” Sam choked out.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and began preparing a fruit salad for his little brother. He cut up some strawberries, mangoes, and pineapples, and added blueberries and raspberries as well. He put in a little sugar and cream for taste and slid it over to Sam. “You gotta tell me what you want, Sam,” he chastised.

 

Castiel walked in just as Dean was starting to fry up the bacon. “Sam, share your fruit with Cas. I’ll give you more in a few minutes.” Sam wordlessly tilted his bowl towards Castiel, but the angel made a face. Dean shot him a pointed look, so Castiel reluctantly took a strawberry.

 

“Not just the strawberries, either,” Dean said as he prepared the French toast. “Fruit is good for you, Cas.”

 

“No mangoes, though,” Castiel insisted, popping a raspberry into his mouth.

 

Dean laughed. “You don’t have to eat the mangoes if you don’t want to.”

 

Within minutes, he’d served Castiel a plate of French toast and bacon and provided Sam with a chopped-up banana covered in sugar and cream.

 

“Thank you, Master,” Castiel said between bites. Dean patiently waited for Sam to say something similar, but when Sam remained quiet, he prompted, “Sam, is there something you want to say?”

 

“Thank you,” Sam mumbled, pushing his now empty bowl away.

 

Dean shrugged. It was good enough for him. “Why don’t you two go do the dishes?” He rested as his pets did the dishes. “I think we’re going to have a quiet day today,” he informed them. “You’ve both had a little too much excitement, between last night and this morning, so I think it’ll be good for you to unwind.”

 

They both picked white marbles after breakfast. Sam had expected something worse and Castiel was vaguely disappointed.

 

After that they settled down to watch a movie – one of Castiel’s favorites, because _of course,_ Sam thought bitterly – one of them on the ground to either side of Dean, who was sitting on the couch. It wasn’t uncomfortable, because the ground was padded and the rug was soft and there were plenty of pillows that they could arrange however they wanted, but Sam still hated it.

 

After a while, Castiel spoke up. “Master, can I show Sam the new toy you got me?”

 

Sam felt a surge of irrational rage at that. Dean never got _him_ anything. “Sure, Cas,” Dean said, sending Castiel off with a gentle push.

 

“You never get me anything,” Sam complained once he was gone.

 

“Only good boys get rewards, Sammy. All you have to do is stop fighting it, and I’ll treat you just like him.”

 

Sam pouted until Castiel returned with an over-sized children’s toy. Castiel dropped to the floor and began to explain how it worked. He pointed to each part and told Sam the sound it made. “The paws sing, and if you touch the head, it barks like this,” Castiel told Sam, childish wonder dripping from every word. “And if you touch the heart on its chest, it says ‘I love you’ in Dean’s voice.” Both Sam and Castiel looked up at Dean, Castiel in awe and Sam in confusion.

 

 _Maybe,_ Sam thought. _Maybe he does love us. Or Cas at least._

 

“I know you don’t have a lot of toys,” Castiel continued. “But we can share, if you want,” he said, holding out the dog to Sam.

 

Sam looked between Dean, who seemed rather pleased at the development, and Cas, who was waiting for Sam to take the toy expectantly. Later, Sam would decide that it was a combination of Castiel’s earnest joy and Sam’s earlier rejection of freedom that made him start to cry.

 

It was a pitiful little sound, and he turned around as soon as it left his lips, but he couldn’t stop sobbing once he’d started. Castiel was by his side first, one hand on his shoulder and the other trying to pry away the hand he’d clamped over his face, apologizing for upsetting him. He heard Dean’s voice telling Castiel not to worry, then he felt himself getting pulled up onto the couch.

 

“I want to obey,” he heard himself sobbing. “I want to be good. I want you to love me as much as you love Castiel.”

 

“Sam, look at me,” Dean said, gently pulling his hands away from his face. “I don’t play favorites. I love you both equally.”

 

Sam nodded frantically, not wanting to disagree with Dean. “Please, tell me how I can be good,” he begged.

 

“Shh, shh, I’ll show you, all right? Just take a deep breath and relax.”

 

Sam sucked in a shuddering gulp of air and willed himself to calm down.

 

“Why don’t you start by playing with Cas for a while, hmm? Show me that you can be a good boy and share.”

 

Sam sunk to his knees and spent the next hour playing with Castiel and his brand new toy. He was fascinated with the heart button, and would press it over and over and over again just to hear Dean’s voice. Castiel seemed to be fonder of the singing paws, but he let Sam have control of the dog whenever he wanted to.

 

“Sammy, why don’t you thank Cas by giving him a nice, slow kiss?” Dean prompted, nudging the two together with his toe.

 

Sam blushed. Even though he and Castiel had grown closer than ever before over the past few months, cuddling at night and sleeping on the same bed, and sharing Dean as their owner, they rarely kissed. Dean sometimes ordered them to touch each other, or even suck the other off, but they’d only kissed a couple of times.

 

Sam leant forward timidly and pressed his lips against Castiel’s. Castiel hummed against his mouth, softening his lips to accommodate the touch.

 

“Kiss him like you mean it,” Dean said, once again poking Sam with a toe.

 

Sam licked his way into Castiel’s mouth, swallowing the pleased little sound the former angel made when their tongues met.

 

“That’s right, Sammy; don’t stop,” Dean ordered.

 

They kissed until they were both gasping for air against each other’s mouths. Castiel was moaning at the sensation, because he got worked up over the littlest of touches, and Sam was starting to feel his cock stirring in interest as well.

 

“Cas, why don’t you sit in Sam’s lap?” Dean asked, smiling.

 

Sam groaned as Castiel climbed into his lap. He could feel the other’s hardness against his stomach, could feel the way Castiel rocked against him each time their lips met. He felt himself grow harder in return, and whined because he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to come today.

 

“Cas looks like he could use a hand, Sam. I want you to take him to the edge and keep him there until I say so.”

 

Castiel whined at that, but didn’t protest. He groaned when Sam’s hand found his aching length, and thrust into Sam’s fist.

 

Sam wasn’t sure how fast Dean wanted him to go, but he knew that Cas was close already from being denied the past couple of days so he limited himself to slow drags until Castiel was letting out a continuous stream of whimpers and mewls. He knew he’d reached an edge when Castiel tensed and stilled the motion of his lips, so he readjusted his grip and slowed his pace even further. Castiel pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily as he looked between them and moaned.

 

“Stop,” Dean ordered. Castiel made a punched-out sound when Sam tore his hand away, and Sam watched in fascination as his cock gave a few half-hearted bobs as if protesting the sudden lack of friction.

 

Dean gave them a few minutes to breathe before saying, “Again.” Castiel made a broken noise when Sam’s hand once again wrapped around his length and brought him to the edge again. Castiel was shaking, sweating, and swearing by the time Dean gave the order to pull away.

 

Dean only gave them a minute before he ordered Sam to keep going. Castiel whimpered and Sam could tell that he was barely holding himself together. Dean didn’t tell him to stop until Castiel looked like he was two milliseconds from losing control altogether.

 

After thirty seconds, Dean told Sam to do it again. Castiel shook his head. “I can’t,” he begged.

 

Sam looked at Dean for further instruction, but Dean just shrugged and motioned for him to continue. It only took a few moments before Dean was ordering him to stop once more.

 

“Why don’t you finger him open?” Dean asked, tossing Sam one of the many bottles of lube they had lying around the room.

 

Sam caught it easily. He squirted some onto his fingers before rearranging Castiel so that he had better access to his hole. He teased the rim a little bit before dipping one finger inside, relishing every one of Castiel’s cut-off little whimpers.

 

He allowed Cas to slowly become accustomed to the intrusion, wiggling his finger around and stroking his walls. Castiel looked like he was coming undone at Sam’s ministrations, and Sam couldn’t help but feel a tiny swell of pride.

 

He quickly worked two, then three, then four fingers in, carefully avoiding the spot inside Cas that was guaranteed to make him cry out in pleasure.

 

“This next bit is going to be a little bit harder,” Dean warned. “I want you to slick yourself up and fuck that sweet little hole of his. And don’t even think about coming. Either of you.”

 

Sam groaned. So that was what this was – a test. He hadn’t been allowed release in a few days either, so he was pretty strung out too. He wasn’t sure how long he could last with Castiel’s tight heat clenching down all around him.

 

He didn’t want to be disobedient, though, so he spread a generous amount of lube over his cock and turned Castiel to face him. He lifted the smaller man up and slowly slid himself into Castiel’s opening.

 

He barely saw Castiel’s eyes roll back into his head over the sensation of the warm wetness encompassing him. He hadn’t been allowed to fuck anything since he’d become Dean’s pet, and if he was allowed, this was definitely going to be the way he’d request to come the next time he got a black marble.

 

Once Castiel was all the way down, Sam forgot how to breathe. It was so good, and so tight, and so _much_ that he had to struggle not to come from the feeling of being sheathed alone.

 

He felt Castiel’s fingers dig into his arms, and felt a pang of sympathy for his fellow pet. He was a little bit bigger than Cas was used to, after all, and Dean had a habit of denying Castiel longer than he did Sam.

 

He gave an experimental roll of his hips, and heard Castiel give a choked-out moan. “Please,” Castiel begged, looking up at Dean. “Please let me come, Master. I’ll do anything. _Anything,_ ” he said, raising himself up and impaling himself on Sam’s length as he spoke.

 

“Sorry, sweetie,” Dean said. He reached down to gently caress Castiel’s cheek. “Just get through this and it’ll be over for the day. I promise.”

 

Castiel nodded and once again pushed himself up on Sam’s cock and slid back down.

 

Sam groaned and laid a hand on Castiel’s shoulder to still him. “No more,” he said, because he was about two seconds away from coming. “Please,” he added.

 

Castiel’s walls fluttered around him in response, and he couldn’t help the guttural sound that came out of him at the feeling. He rolled his hips as hard as he could, causing Castiel to whimper and close his eyes.

 

“Up, Cas,” Dean ordered, and just like that Castiel was gone. Sam cried out at the loss and kept thrusting even as he pulled away. He whimpered when he realized that that was all he was getting, and slumped back against the bottom of the couch.

 

Dean stood up and arranged them so that they were sitting side-by-side on the couch. Sam could already feel his arousal cooling, but Castiel was still squirming next to him in need. Dean draped them both in a soft blanket, kissing each of their foreheads in turn. “You both did so well,” he praised.

 

Castiel cooed and arched out for another kiss. Dean obliged, and Castiel made a happy sound and settled back to press himself into Sam’s side.

 

“You two stay here. I’m going to go make you some sandwiches for lunch.”

 

Dean left, much to Sam’s surprise. He hadn’t expected Dean to trust him with the responsibility of being alone and aroused. He decided he wouldn’t let Dean down, though.

 

Castiel’s hand found his under the blanket, and the ex-angel smiled up at him. “See? This is nice,” he said, curling his fingers around Sam’s. Sam couldn’t disagree.

 

***

 

Castiel had mostly stopped squirming by the time Dean brought them their lunch, but Sam could see that there was still a noticeable bulge in his lap. Sam was grateful for the distraction of the food, and this time he thanked Dean for their lunch before Cas even had a chance.

 

Dean seemed pleasantly surprised at the change in his behavior, and Sam found himself regretting not giving in earlier. Dean really wasn’t so bad when it came down to it, and even as a demon he still remembered Sam’s favorite sandwich – turkey on wheat with just a hint of mustard. Cas, of course, had peanut butter with strawberry jelly.

 

“You can pick what we’re gonna watch next, Sam,” Dean said, and Sam beamed. Dean had let him control the television before, but this time seemed different.

 

He picked Star Trek, and Dean predictably teased him for being a nerd. Castiel understood all of the references, which was a little jarring at first because Sam sort of missed oblivious Castiel, but he had to admit that it was more fun without having to stop every few minutes to explain everything.

 

Once the credits had rolled, Dean stood up and clapped his hands. “Go get dressed, everyone. Road trip.”

 

“Where to?” Castiel asked, sitting up with excitement.

 

Dean chuckled. “It’s a secret,” he said.

 

Once they were both dressed – Sam in a deep black V-neck that he knew Dean loved on him and tight jeans that hugged his hips in all the right ways, and Castiel in more casual attire underneath his trench coat. He’d pouted so adorably when Dean had told him to lose the coat that Dean had let him keep it on.

 

Sam and Cas rode curled around each other in the backseat as Dean drove them two towns over. They pulled up in the parking lot of a toy store and Castiel squeaked in excitement.

 

“Do I need to go over the rules with either of you?” He asked. They both knew the rules – they needed to call their Master Dean so no one would get suspicious, they weren’t allowed to speak to strangers unless spoken to, and they were supposed to act as normal as possible. Dean’s eyes met Sam’s in the rear-view mirror.

 

“I’ll be good, Master,” Sam promised.

 

Dean shook his head and turned around so he could pet Sam. “What’s good at home is bad out here, Sammy,” he reminded him. “We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves, remember?”

 

“Sorry, D-D-Dean,” Sam said. It took him a few tries to get out Dean’s name. He hated saying it, especially when he’d just started being good.

 

The saleslady gave them a suspicious look when they walked in, but thankfully the store was nearly empty as they made their way to the stuffed animal aisle.

 

Sam spotted a tiny pink penguin and fell in love with it instantly. “Dean, can I have this one? Please?”

 

“You can if you lower your voice,” Dean said, taking the penguin and dropping it in their basket.

 

“Sorry,” Sam whispered. Dean smiled to signify his forgiveness as they walked over to the game isle. He picked out Twister for himself, and Candy Land and a trivia game for Cas. He also picked up a game of monopoly on a whim, as well as a game of Snakes and Ladders that had Castiel giggling at “how goofy the snakes looked.” He also picked up a game with a chef on the cover that Castiel informed him was named after a Swedish culinary phenomenon. He speed-walked past the game of Sorry, but not quick enough to miss the pained look that crossed Castiel’s face.

 

He got a book for Sam and a candy bar for each of them on the way out. The woman who rung them up was far too nosy for Dean’s liking, but she was fast and efficient so Dean decided not to complain to her manager.

 

And besides, it was worth it to see the look on Sam’s face when they got back to the car. His eyes went wide as he pulled his penguin out of the shopping bag and cradled it in his hands. He was tripping over himself to thank Dean before he even had the door properly closed.

 

“I told you good pets get rewarded,” he said as he pulled out of the lot.

 

Castiel murmured his own thank-you’s as he gently peeled away the wrapping of his candy bar and began to chew thoughtfully. “I think every meal should be candy,” he said.

 

Dean laughed – he could always count on Castiel to say the most unbearably cute things ever.

 

As soon as they returned to the bunker, Castiel started stripping. Sam followed suit – he usually waited to be told to undress after an outing, so Dean gave him a kiss as a reward for his obedience.

 

They went to their bedroom to put away their clothes. Just as they were about to go back out to Dean, Castiel stopped Sam with a warm hug. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

Sam smiled; this really wasn’t so bad after all.

 

***

 

They played Twister that night. Castiel kept losing his balance and falling down on top of everyone in a heap of limbs and Sam was laughing so hard by the time the night was over that he was surprised he hadn’t broken anything.

 

The best part, at least for Sam, was when Dean tucked them in and told Sam, “I’m proud of you.”

 

Then Castiel snuggled up to him and smiled, and Sam was sure he’d made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is open to requests!


End file.
